Just an Echoes in the Head
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: C'était une si belle chanson, qu'Aoba s'en souviendra toute sa vie... Clear's good end. OS.


Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir prêté attention à mon modeste OS, écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le premier thème de la soirée, « Echo ».

J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant en boucle la chanson de Clear « Jellyfish Song » de la version animée, je vous la conseille.

 _Disclaimer : DRAMAtical Murder et ses personnages appartiennent à Nitro CHiRAL._

* * *

 _Juste an Echoes in the Head..._

* * *

C'était une si jolie chanson… elle avait le don de l'apaiser, d'alléger ses épaules. Elle dessinait un sourire sur ses lèvres sans même qu'il en ait conscience, elle le faisait sombrer dans le plus reposant des sommeils.

C'était une chanson peut-être bénie par un quelconque dieu, pour avoir de telles vertus. Aoba aimait cette chanson.

Elle lui revenait parfois en mémoire, il se mettait alors à la fredonner, doucement, pour que personne ne le remarque. Ses prestations étaient bien piètres comparées à l'original, mais il n'avait que trop peu eu l'occasion de l'écouter pour réellement en mémoriser toutes les parties. Il trouvait cela plus que regrettable.

Il aurait aimé l'enregistrer, la conserver près de lui, à jamais, mais pas par le biais d'un quelconque appareil technologique, même de pointe, car aucune choise créée par la main de l'homme n'égalerait la qualité de cette voix. Il en était parfaitement conscient. C'était une voix incomparable.

Ce n'était que son avis, il le savait. Quiconque l'écouterait pourrait la trouver moyenne, voire mauvaise, mais lui la trouvait tout bonnement angélique.

Pourtant, la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix, il ne ressentit qu'un profond malaise, presque une peur, et beaucoup d'agacement. C'était un souvenir qui le faisait parfois doucement rire, il fallait dire que c'était un étrange personnage. Mais peu à peu, il avait appri à le voir différemment, à le découvrir, lui et sa naïveté touchante. Lui et sa si belle chanson.

Il la lui avait chantée lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, calmant ses peurs, apaisant son cœur qui battait si fort. Il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Il n'avait même pas pu lui rendre la pareille… Il avait réussi à entrer dans sa conscience, mais n'avait su que choisir des deux options qui s'offraient devant lui. Sa voix qu'on disait prodigieuse n'avait été qu'un vague écho dans la sienne. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque avait été insupportable à ses oreilles, mais même cet épouvantable son semblait avoir une musicalité. Simplement grâce à son sourire. Ce sourire rayonnant, qu'il semblait déterminé à toujours lui montrer.

Ils étaient sortis de l'enfer, mais cela ne mit pas fin au cauchemar, bien que ce dernier fut bien doux. Ces mains froides, tremblantes, faibles, l'avaient fait sien. Il en avait pleuré, de douleur, de joie, de tristesse, de désespoir. Tant de sentiments, rythmés par ses expressions et ses gémissements. Pourquoi tout était-il si doux à entendre avec lui ?

Tout, même ses derniers mots. Même le silence qui suivit, durant lequel cette voix résonnait encore dans son esprit, faisant écho, encore et encore, comme pour le torturer et en même temps le rassurer. Il ignorait même si cela lui faisait du bien ou du mal. Tout était si confus.

Depuis ce jour-là, jamais il n'oublia cette chanson. S'il fut incapable de la réciter, elle se jouait encore dans ses rêves, ressortant des tréfonds de ses souvenirs pour le bercer lentement, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était toujours avec lui. Il le lui avait dit, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il y avait cru. Il y avait cru jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et même après.

Il y avait cru si longtemps, qu'au final lui fit plus de mal que de bien. L'effet semblait s'estomper, mais pourtant encore si présent. Il avait arrêté de croire.

Il avait arrêté de croire qu'il réentendrait cette voix, chanter cette chanson, dans le reposant silence de la nuit, sur ce balcon. Balcon qu'il visitait parfois, lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il tendait l'oreille, croyant entendre une voix, mais la désillusion se faisait bien cruelle; ce n'était qu'un parapluie cassé que le vent emportait, qui s'était heurté à son toit.

Le temps était passé, doux et impitoyable, emportant avec lui tous ses espoirs comme les vagues emportent le sable de la mer, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce que le sable disparaisse entièrement, ne laissant que des galets douloureux.

Pourtant ces galets avaient fini par lui montrer leur douceur, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui ce soir-là. Ils avaient fondu avec le sel de l'océan, pour devenir à leur tour du sable.

Il put réécouter cette chanson, il la reconnut immédiatement. C'était cette voix qui la chantait, il ne pouvait se tromper. Et à cet instant-là la vague de sentiments s'était levée à nouveau. L'espoir était revenu et l'avait envahie, comme une marée montante masque toute la plage. Il n'avait pas réfléchit et s'était élancé.

Les vagues puissantes faisaient écho dans son cœur, le faisant battre au rythme de cet air si doux. Et lorsqu'il vit ce visage, ce doux visage, ce fut l'inondation, autant dans son esprit, dans son cœur, que dans ses yeux.

 _J'ai entendu votre voix, alors je suis venu._

Plus jamais il ne laissa cette voix s'éloigner de lui, cette chanson cesser de le bercer le soir, et cet écho résonner dans les tréfonds de son être.

L'écho du bonheur résonnait à présent fort en lui, en eux. Il résonnait comme cette chanson, comme cette voix. Au-delà de tous les malheurs, il résonnait dans sa tête et faisait disparaitre tout le mal qui y résidait.

Il résonnait, et il résonnerait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

Voilà ! Avec quelques larmichettes versées durant la rédaction ! J'aime bien ce texte, je l'ai écrit du fond du cœur. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi et ose espérer que vous me laisserez votre avis !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
